


Build

by Aki_Saiko (saikowrites)



Series: Writober 2019 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Aka Touko overthinking things, F/M, I dont know I have this big headcanon of Touko lowkey hating N for being a misfit, Inktober 2019, Introspection, Missing Moments, Moments before battles, Writober 2019, build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikowrites/pseuds/Aki_Saiko
Summary: Touko crosses N's castle and stops by his room. What she finds is unsettling enough, but the whole situation reveals a good moment for collecting thoughts and strengthening resolve before the final battle.WRITOBER 2019 | Day 5: Build | Based on the official Inktober 2019 prompt list.





	Build

**Author's Note:**

> Posting later today because life happened. Where 'life' stands for 'the Kingdom Hearts - World of Tres Orchestra played in Milan today and I attended'. And BOI was it beautiful. Wonderful. Very moving ok I was in tears when they played a rearranged version of Face my fears.
> 
> ANYWAY. 70% of this was already written in time, so, I feel entitled to backdate this.
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote about Pokémon gameverse and Ferriswheel in particular, so I tried to stick to something short. I have this headcanon about Touko in which she's fascinated by N but also can't stand his preassure and expectations upon her.

Touko entered N’s room in the castle and discomfort took her breath away.

She knew N was weird, that he had a way with words but couldn’t interact with other people in a normal conversation; that he wore those childish toys as accessories, but every kid would have feared him the moment N had opened his mouth.

Yet, seeing _that_ room with her very own eyes made her shiver from head to toe. A soft light blue moquette with a white-cloud pattern covered the floor, with toys of every kind scattered on it. A miniature rail with train and wagons, a basket and its ball, even a little skating ramp with clear traces of recent use.

_What the hell is this?_

‘I don’t feel anything, even when I go into the room… but you may feel something’ a member of the Shadow Triad said to her before entering it. They were right and _something_ was there. More than just _something_. It was creepy, disturbing, uncomfortable. Deeply wrong.

Touko forced herself to proceed. She was a fighter who never let down challenges, and that place was challenging her nerves. But that person told her this was all the world N had been provided with, and Touko wanted to learn something more about him.

She wandered around a bit and stopped in front of a box filled with colourful building blocks that caught her attention. They were mostly rectangular, but she could spot some others that were square shaped. She crouched down in front of the box and dig inside it to extract a random piece. A green one. She passed it back and forth between her hands and placed it on the floor. She repeated the operation and grabbed a handful of blocks; she gathered them aside from the green one and began to analyse the situation.

She picked the green block and positioned it even further from the others. That was N, her obstacle. A person she had always considered a rival but against whom she had never battled. Yet. They used to talk– _he_ talked, most of the time – they used to argue, they watched the landscape from the top of a Ferris wheel. He was confusing, all ideals and philosophy, yet hearing him was intriguing.

Touko didn’t forget N’s promise on that Ferris wheel, his resolve to create two separate worlds for Pokémon and humans. He blabbed about truth and ideals and tested her. He was waiting for her now, deeper in that castle, anticipating some sort of final showdown.

N had always had some sort of expectations from Touko; he asked her questions and involved her in his scenarios in a way that grated her. All she had ever wanted was just leaving Nuvema Town, setting off, wandering through Unova and challenging gym leaders. She didn’t plan on becoming a heroine, but, well, things happened and Touko was not the type to back off.

She put a red block in front of the green one. No chance to avoid confronting N.

But would he be the last? Team Plasma was a huge problem in Unova, and Touko refused to believe N was the one ruling them all. He was charismatic, he could inspire people… but guiding them? Planning a strategy? Unlikely; there must have been someone else. The Seven Sages spoke about him before. Ghetsis, was it?

Touko grabbed another brown block and placed it upon the first green one.

_Let’s say I survive both battles and win. I still won’t be Champion._

Heroine of Unova. Saviour of the Region. Unstoppable Pokémon trainer. But still, no Champion. She and Cheren had a competition ongoing on that matter, and she wouldn’t lose.

So, there was still Shauntal, again. _Clink_.

Marshal, again. _Clink_.

Grimsley, again. _Clink_.

Caitlin, again. _Clink_.

And Alder. _Clink_.

Other five, colourful blocks joined the first two on the pile. A single red block was left facing a tower. Quite the challenge, uh?

Touko buried her heads in her forearms, still curled on the floor. Responsibility collapsed on her shoulder. She was aware of how difficult had always been meeting her own demands, but at the end of the day, Touko would have been the only one to blame for missing out a rare Pokémon or losing a fight. This time was different. She was going to face the head of a criminal organisation, with other lives at stack.

Anger lit a flame in her heart. _This is exactly what you wanted, didn’t it?_

Touko was going to face the head of a criminal organisation, and N was the first on the list.

She raised her head, eyes narrowed. She reached for the green block at the base of the tower and pulled it away from beneath. All the others collapsed and scattered on the floor.

Touko stood up, adjusted her hat and headed to the entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for the 'mixed feelings' trope can't you tell
> 
> Previous work in the collection: Bravely Default - Edea/Agnes - Freeze  
Next one in the collection will be: Madoka Magica - two of my OCs


End file.
